1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an algaecide-herbicide composition of matter. More specifically, this invention provides a chemical mixture and process for applying same for controlling the growth of algae, aquatic plants, and the like, in ponds, lakes, and other bodies of water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many chemical mixtures and agents which kill or inhibit algae and aquatic weed growth, but each of these chemical mixtures or agents is plagued with at least one disadvantage which hinders its usage. Copper sulfate has been numerously utilized as an algaecide for killing and controlling the growth of algae in waters having a pH below 7. In waters having bicarbonates, carbonates and/or a pH over 7, it has long been known that copper sulfate is most ineffective because of copper precipitating in the form of copper hydroxide or copper carbonate. Copper ions are primarily responsible for the killing action of copper sulfate, and without these toxic copper ions, copper sulfate is essentially harmless to algae and the like. Copper alkanolamine salts have been used for maintaining toxic copper ions in solution for effectively killing algae but water treated with these alkanolamine salts cannot be used for swimming within 24 hours after treatment. Water treated with copper alkanolamine salts also cannot be used for irrigation, agricultural sprays, food crops or other domestic purposes within 7 days of treatment. Disodium and dipotassium salts of endothall (e.g. 3,6 -endoxohexahydrophthalic acid) have been used for aquatic weed killing or inhibiting, and have been more effective than copper sulfate. However, these salts are very slow in their action and fish from treated waters cannot be used for food or feed within 3 days after treatment.